


Tumblr Prompts: Kingsman

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Drabbles I wrote onmy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different story.Most all are reader insert.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I have a new submission.





	1. A Little Warm (Eggsy x Reader)

 

**Summary** : Based on, [Imagine sharing your first kiss with Eggsy](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/174037990146/submitted-by-anonymous), by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

* * *

[Originally posted by danniejgrayson](https://tmblr.co/ZxxTmk2aJR9Ap)

      You smirked a bit as you bounced off your left foot, hopping up onto the small brick support wall around the garden beside you. The sound of a laugh beside you made you giggle, before skipping over the thin brick and hopping back down onto the sidewalk, smoothing your hands over your jacket.

“I appreciate the walk home, Eggsy,” you commented, peering over at the man beside you, as he fixed the glasses perched on his nose. They matched your own, tucked into the breast pocket of your jacket. “Not like I’m in any danger, though.”

“You think I’m taking that risk?” he chuckled, peering at you as you hopping up onto another short garden wall. “You’re pissed, luv, can’t leave you to walk alone.”

“I am not pissed, Eggsy, I’m just a little warm.”

“You’re practically dancing home, you’re a bit more than warm,” Eggsy replied with a laugh.

     You scoffed, ready to brush him off, but as you spun on the brick, you missed the end of the wall, foot stepping out into the air instead of onto another brick. HIs hand caught yours, tugging you to keep you on your feet as you giggled brightly and stumbled a bit wildly, slumping against the door behind you.

“That had nothing to do with the drink,” you insisted, poking his chest as he laughed, shaking his head.

“Whatever you say, luv.” His eyes darted up, and then back, as he shrugged. “Looks like we’re here. You good to get in?”

“I’m alright,” you replied, nodding, tugging his hand and hugging him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he promised, pulling back and unlocking the door with the key he lifted from your pocket.

“Eggsy!” you laughed, shaking your head as you fumbled to snatch your key back. He caught you, with an arm around your waist, and pulled you into his side to keep you upright as he laughed. “You stole my key!”

“I did not! I borrowed it, to get you inside. Stop arguing,” Eggsy replied, helping you through the door, before hanging the keys up on the hook. You twisted a bit to lean against him, looping your arms around his shoulders.

“…thank you. For walking me home. Even if you did only do it so Merlin didn’t look at you with disappointment tomorrow.”

     With that, you pulled back, stumbling against the wall to pull off your shoes, and pull your jacket off. You missed the way Eggsy frowned as you started for the kitchen, but he caught your elbow, fingers warm as you turned.

“That ain’t why I walked you home, sweetheart.”

“…oh?” you asked, brow furrowed.

     Eggsy studied you for a moment, before he cupped your face, and leaned in, lips grazing yours. It startled you, your eyes going wide, breath catching in your throat, but, as he started to pull back, you grabbed his suit jacket, pushing against him to hold the kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist, as your hands moved up to his shoulders, as he pulled gently from the kiss, his forehead bumping yours.

“…I was hopin’ to tell you how I felt, didn’t want it to happen while you were pissed.”

“Not pissed. Warm.” He chuckled, lifting his head as you blushed and bit your lip.

“…was that awright?”

“…it was perfect…if we can do that again.” Eggsy laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss you again.

“If you still feel like this in the morning, luv, we can do it again. A lot.”

“Yess,” you cheered quietly, hugging him around the shoulders, and kissing him again, as he chuckled against your lips, and held you close.

 


	2. It Brings Out Your Eyes (Eggsy x Reader)

56) “It brings out your eyes.” with Eggsy :)  (as requested by [@n3shama](http://n3shama.tumblr.com/))

  


[Originally posted by taronegertononline](https://tmblr.co/ZoACDm2KxUxTH)

“But why do _I_  have to go?” you asked, tightening the robe around your waist as you followed him out of the room. 

“Because my mum has been on me for _months_  to meet you, and if I don’t bring you t’night, she’ll ‘ave my head.” You huffed, quirking a brow, as he sat down to pull on his shoes. He sighed, then, feeling your eyes on him, sitting upright to look at you. “Because I love you, an’ I ain’t goin’ wifout you.” That made you blush, ducking your head, before you turned to go back into the bedroom. “What?”

“I just hate everythin’ I have, and this is _huge,_ meetin’ your mum. I want to look nice, Eggsy,” you sighed, opening the closet. Eggsy abandoned his shoes, moving into the bedroom with you, catching your hand. 

“You _always_  look nice, awright? My mum is gonna _love_  you.” You blushed a bit more, before shaking your head, looking into the closet. 

“…should I wear a dress? Or is that too much?”

“…depends on the dress. Doesn’t have t’be fancy, though.” You nodded, staring in at your clothes for several moments, before finally groaning, and plucking something out, laying it on the bed, as Eggsy left to put his shoes on. 

        When he came back, you were standing in front of the mirror, in a black skirt and a dark blue blouse, frowning at your reflection. He looked you over, before padding up behind you, peering over your shoulder. 

“Wow.”

“…I look like crap, don’t I?” He frowned, lifting his eyes to yours.

“You look _stunnin’_ , sweetheart. Perfect color choice. It brings out your eyes.” You ducked your head, fighting the smile as you blushed and turned around. “Mum’ll love you.”

“…you really think so?” Eggsy cocked his head, gently cupping your face. 

“Even if she don’t….I do.” That made you smile brighter, curling your hands over his arms as you leaned in, lips light on the corner of his mouth. 

“That’s the only thing that matters, then.” 


	3. A kiss to shut them up (Eggsy x Reader)

…to shut them up. For Eggsy :) (for [@n3shama](http://n3shama.tumblr.com/)) 

  


[Originally posted by taronegertononline](https://tmblr.co/ZoACDm2KxUxTH)

“Eggsy, what were you thinking?!” you hissed, shaking your head as you crack open your purse, peering around to be sure you weren’t followed. 

“What?” he chuckled, smirking over as you shook your head.

“Kingsman get in and out, undetected. We don’t come into the gala, draw _attention_  to ourselves, and then continue on with the mission to stop an _assassination,”_ you grumbled, thumping your purse down on the floor as you quickly assembled your scope, thrusting it into Eggsy’s chest. 

“But now we know who we’re lookin’ for, hm?” he pointed out, as you shook your head dismissively. 

“Yeah, an’ we’ll be lucky to get out of here without someone recognizin’ us.” You were silent for a beat, before you yanked your scope out of his hands, and thrust your hand into his chest. 

“Ey!” he exclaimed, wincing and looking around to be sure no one was around, before reaching up to fix his glasses. 

“You are one of the best men I’ve ever worked with, but you are also a _huge_  pain in my ass, Eggsy, you are so lucky that you are good at this job because if you weren’t I might have thrown you out of of the window _ages_  ago for how cocky you get whe-”

       You grunted, startled when his lips claimed yours, before easing against him slowly, returning the kiss softly before he pulled back, dragging his nose against yours. You cracked your eyes open, meeting his gaze, before he pressed in, kissing you once more. 

        Merlin groaned, ducking his head to rub his eyes, before he sighed.

“Eggsy! You have a job to do! You can continue this later, _after_  you stop the assassination. …and _after_  you take off your glasses.” 

“Right, Merlin,” he mumbled, pulling away and winking at you, before he turned towards the window, and you moved beside him, giggling softly as you blushed. 

 


	4. Glasses Off (Eggsy x Reader)

**Summary** : Based upon [Imagine you & Eggsy posing as husband & wife on a mission](http://imaginingyourfandom.tumblr.com/post/150502347689/i-still-dont-understand-why-we-have-to-do-this), by [@imaginingyourfandom](https://tmblr.co/mfm5ouPe_vaAJhQ6JEy5PLA).

[Originally posted by kfawkes](https://tmblr.co/ZSBQWy2QnmUDv)

        Grumbling, you fixed the glasses that rested on your nose, a new frame design that wasn’t identical to the pair Eggsy wore as he smoothed down his tie, and offered you his elbow.

“Don’t fret, luv, it’s just a mission.” Glaring at him over your frames, you curled your arm around his elbow, scrunching up your face as the men opened the doors for you both.

“Don’t you start with me… _Galahad_ ,” you mumbled. “Missions, I can do. But posing as your wife was not part of my training.”

“Training is continuous. Don’t ever think you’re done training,” Merlin spoke up in your ear, making you sigh and nod.

“I know, Merlin. But you  _know_  what I mean.”

“Just play along, locate the target, and drop the tracker, then get back out,” Merlin reminded you both, and you glanced up as Eggsy nodded, his eyes focused on the party around you.

“Come along, my dear,” he spoke up, smiling, “time for me to show off my  _wife_.”

       Despite standing near each other, Eggsy’s arm warm around your waist, sipping wine and chatting quietly, you both kept looking around the room, giving Merlin full access to the room, knowing he would see much more than either of you in a quick scan.

       Merlin’s voice filtered into your ear as you caught sight of the target, approaching the bar beside you. With a glance up at Eggsy, you waited until the target was closer to you both, before turning around in his direction, “accidentally” bumping into him.

“Oh! Oh my lord, I’m so sorry!” you apologized, catching his elbow and looking down at the rosey liquid dripping down the front of his jacket. He peered down, blank, before lifting his eyes and smirking a bit.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, no harm,” he murmured, accepting the rag from the bartender with a nod before gently pressing it to your stomach, ignoring the wine on his own suit in favor of touching you. “Can’t be all bad, t’bring us together.”

“Ah, sorry ‘bout my wife, bruv,” Eggsy laughed softly behind you. “She gets a little clumsy.” You blushed, but nodded.

“It’s the wine,” you replied, shaking your head, watching the man lift his head to look at Eggsy as you quickly planted the tracker on him.

“Oh…uh…yeah, it’s alright,” the man insisted, the word wife taking a moment to sink as he stepped back and handed you the rag.

“C’mon, luv, let’s find a sink,” Eggsy replied, as you smiled at the man, even as he disappeared into the crowd to escape from having flirted with a “married” woman.

       As soon as the two of your found the bathroom, you pulled away from Eggsy, flipping the sink on to blot at the wine with paper towels. Eggsy frowned from the doorway, sauntering around you until you had to look up at him.

“…what?”

“You’ve been actin’ off since Merlin gave us this mission, what is so  _bad_  about pretendin’ to be married to me?” he asked, as you sighed, looking back down to continue working on the stain. “Luv.”

“There’s  _nothing_  bad about pretending to be married to you, Eggsy,” you finally sighed, face burning even as you avoided looking at him. Before he could press, you added, “you just flirt so well, I sometimes forget we’re just friends.”

       The room was quiet for a moment, save for the running sink, as you finished soaking up the wine. Eggsy reached out, flipping off the sink, and turned you towards him, brushing your hands away as he helped you dry up the spot as much as he could, before shrugging off his suit jacket, and draping it around your shoulders.

“I don’t flirt with you because you’re my friend, luv,” he murmured, smiling as you peered up at him, surprised. “Merlin, are we done?”

“Yes, please remember to take your glasses off before you get into any funny business.” You snorted, clamping a hand over your mouth, as Eggsy wrapped an arm around you.

“Not a problem, Merlin. Come on, then, luv - time for us to go out to dinner.”

“…a date?” you asked, blushing as he nodded.

“Of course! I need to woo you.” You curled into his side, draping your arm around his waist, and glanced up at him again, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Glasses! Off!” Merlin shouted, making you both jump and burst out laughing as Eggsy hurried you out of the party.


	5. Stop Being Cute (Eggsy x reader)

[N3SHAMA](http://n3shama.tumblr.com/) —

42\. “Stop being so cute.” with Eggsy Unwin

* * *

  


[Originally posted by kfawkes](https://tmblr.co/ZSBQWy2QmJzKU)

          Really, you wanted to be upset. Instead of coming home after what felt like the longest shift of your life to a clean apartment, dinner, and a night in cuddling with Eggsy, you opened the door to a disaster zone. There were a few holes in the walls, broken glass all over your entry, furniture broken. And Eggsy was nowhere in sight. 

         At first, you panicked, your home wrecked with no sign of your boyfriend, and you raced around up and down the steps looking for him, praying. You eased, slightly, when your phone rang in your pocket, his silly face on the screen indicating a video chat, as you swiped to answer it. 

“Eggsy?” you whispered, knowing your voice would crack if it were any louder. When the screen loaded, he looked slightly beat up, but he was smiling sheepishly.

“Uh, hey, luv. I tried t’reach you sooner…are you still at work?”

“No, I’m home, Christ, Eggsy, are you alright?” you whimpered, biting your lip. He winced, shifting to rub the back of his neck. 

“Shit…yeah, yeah I’m fine. Sorry bout…well…everythin’, but we had a bit of an issue.” You glanced around, frowning.

“…am I safe?”

“Oh! Yeah, you’re safe. No, uh…the issue wasn’t….it wasn’t work related. The boys came by…” The fear you had about him being hurt with something related to the Kingsman was replaced with confusion as he peered back up at the camera, sheepish. “Had a few boys by to lend a hand, an’ Dean and his boys swung by, been drinkin’…”

“…so my home…looks like a war zone…because you decided to, what, not back down?” you asked, your voice louder in disbelief. 

“That ain’t why!”

“My house looks like people got  _murdered,_ Eggsy! You promised you were going to clean up and have dinner ready, and instead now my house looks so terrible I’m actually considering calling out tomorrow just to clean up  _your_  mess!” you shouted, moving down the steps and shoving your front door closed, flicking the lock. Eggsy grimaced at the anger on your face, shaking his head.

“Luv, I’m sorry, I thought you still had another hour at work, I was gonna get it all cleaned up before you got h-”

“In an  _hour_?! Eggsy, you are  _not_  that good,” you scoffed, setting your phone down on the counter to leave him staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey! I ain’t datin’ the ceilin’, luv, c’mon, lemme see you,” he called, as you grumbled.

“You don’t deserve it right now, Eggsy, you wrecked my home and then you left.” 

          He groaned, swearing as he shuffled about. You barely cast a glance back at your phone as you hung up your jacket and started digging things out from beneath the sink to clean up the mess he’d left. After a moment, you heard silence, and turned, seeing your phone had gone dark. Eggsy had hung up. 

“Figures.”

“I didn’t think there was a point t’stay on the call, luv, if I was comin’ in the front door.” You jumped, dropping the cleaning supplies, as you spun towards the sound of his voice. He lingered in the doorway, not in his suit like you expected, but instead in jeans and a tee, one hand behind his back, smiling sheepishly, utterly apologetic. “You look gorgeous, luv.”

“I’m mad at you, Eggsy,” you insisted, crossing your arms over your chest as he ducked his head and chuckled. 

“I was  _only_  gone to get my other phone…sort of broke my usual one,” Eggsy told you, turning to point towards one of the pieces of debris in the other room. “Needed it to make arrangements to make all this up t’you.”

“How in the hell are you gonna make  _this_  up to me?” you huffed, throwing up your hands. “This place looks like a fuckin’ battle came through, I thought you were  _dead_ , Eggsy!” He winced, dropping his keys onto the table, before stepping towards you, pulling his other hand out from behind his back. 

“I really thought I had more time, luv,” he murmured, offering you the flowers in his hand. “I got us a room, an’ a reservation at that place you love…and Merlin is making the calls to get people in to fix this place up like new tomorrow.” You bit your lip, trying to hold onto the anger from before. 

“I don’t care.” Smirking slightly, Eggsy rested the flowers on the counter beside you, his hands smoothing over your hips, as he crouched a little to meet your eye, despite your attempts to avoid looking at him.

“C’mon, princess…I’m sorry, about all this. I’m gonna fix all this. Got your favorite flowers. Your favorite restaurant. And I made sure our room has a sunrise view.” You sighed, then, as he squeezed your hips, his lip stuck out in a small pout. 

“Stop being so cute. I wanna be mad at you.” He grinned, then, leaning in to bump his nose against yours. 

“You can be mad at me all you want. But can you do it after I get you out of here?” You stared at him, blinking, before you caved, slumping against him. His excited little bounce as he wrapped his arms around you made you laugh quietly, slinging your arms around his shoulders. 

“ _Fine_.” His lips were soft as he kissed your cheek, hugging you tightly, as you blushed. “…what time is the reservation?”

“ _That’s my girl_ ,” Eggsy chuckled, taking your hand and leading you out of the mess he’d left. 


End file.
